


The Second Time Felt Like Hello

by HarborPointeBlvd



Series: Second Time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication Failure, Dumb boys being dumb, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, eh there's sex but it's not graphic, hinata shouyou cries after sex, issa college fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarborPointeBlvd/pseuds/HarborPointeBlvd
Summary: Hinata felt hollow, suddenly, like his heart and lungs had deserted his body, leaving a dark, vacant chest cavity. He always figured he would feel different after his first time. He wondered when exactly, during their three years together, he had fallen in love with Kageyama. And why he didn’t realize until now.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Second Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804759
Comments: 39
Kudos: 375





	The Second Time Felt Like Hello

Maybe it was the alcohol, though neither of them had really had that much to drink. Just a couple of beers Yamaguchi managed to swipe from his dad for their post-graduation celebration. The four of them had sat on Yamaguchi’s porch well into the evening, sipping warm beers and reminiscing. After three years of playing volleyball together, this would be their last night as teammates, and Hinata couldn’t help but feel nostalgic.

“We’ll still see each other,” Yamaguchi had said, but Hinata knew it was an empty promise. All of their former teammates who’d graduated before them had said the same thing. Sugawara made it to a couple of their games after he graduated. Tanaka stopped by Coach Ukai’s shop a few times. Hinata ran into Ennoshita once at the supermarket.

But eventually they all moved on. Hinata knew that his own classmates would do the same.

“What are you thinking about?” Kageyama asked.

Kageyama hadn’t said much most of the evening. He’d just sat on the bottom step, staring into the street with that pensive look of his. It wasn’t until the two of them were alone, walking under the dim streetlights toward his house, that he spoke up.

“Nothing,” Hinata lied.

“You’re quiet,” Kageyama replied.

Hinata chewed on his lower lip. Kageyama reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. He’d never done that before, but for some reason it didn’t seem strange at all. It felt natural to be close to Kageyama.

“You think we’ll see those guys again?” he finally asked as they turned onto Kageyama’s block.

There was a long pause before Kageyama answered. “No.”

Hinata’s real question hung in the air between them, unspoken. _Will we ever see each other again?_

Kageyama didn’t offer an answer to the unasked question, he just led Hinata to his front door.

He hadn’t asked if Hinata was coming over. He hadn’t needed to ask in years.

His parents were already asleep. Kageyama led Hinata to his bedroom silently, their fingers still intertwined. He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked up at Hinata, his brows furrowed.

And maybe it was the alcohol that was making Hinata’s heart drum out of his chest and his skin tingle. Or maybe it was Kageyama’s intense stare, or the heat from his palm, or the knowledge that this could be their last night together. It was probably a combination of all those things that made him lean forward and press his lips to Kageyama’s.

Kageyama returned the kiss, his free hand moving up to cup Hinata’s cheek. The touch startled Hinata, and he pulled back.

Kageyama swallowed. “Was that bad?” he whispered.

Hinata shook his head.

“Come here.”

It felt normal enough to sit beside Kageyama on his bed, their thighs touching. They’d done it hundreds of times. But Kageyama had never explored Hinata’s mouth with his tongue, pressed him down into the mattress, straddled his hips as he sloppily worked at the buttons of Hinata’s dress shirt. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck eagerly, panting as the taller boy trailed hot kisses along his collarbone, his neck, his ear. Pleasure coiled in his abdomen, mixed with something like grief. Kageyama bit him softly just below his ear, and Hinata let out a gasp, his hips jutting involuntarily. Kageyama ground back down against him.

Hinata shuddered. “Kageyama.”

Kageyama pulled back to look at him, his bangs forming a dark curtain around their foreheads. He was beautiful. Had Hinata ever realized it before?

“I want—” 

His throat felt dry. He didn’t know how to say it. He never had trouble telling Kageyama exactly what was on his mind, but he couldn’t find the words to tell him that he needed to be closer, to feel more of him.

His eyes locked onto Kageyama’s. He didn’t need to say it.

“Are you sure?” Kageyama whispered.

He’d always been good at reading Hinata.

Hinata nodded, his hands abandoning Kageyama’s neck to tug at his belt. Kageyama kissed him hard and deep, tugging his half-buttoned shirt down over his shoulders.

It was fast. Hinata knew it was fast. Or maybe not. Maybe it was too slow. They’d been inseparable for three years. Maybe this should’ve happened sooner.

He wondered if Kageyama even knew what to do. He knew he’d never done this before, because he knew everything about Kageyama.

Kageyama undressed him, pausing every so often to kiss his chest, his neck, his lips. Then he undressed himself as Hinata watched, his chest flooded with dread and anticipation.

“Wait here,” Kageyama said, as if Hinata had somewhere else to be.

He crossed the room to rummage through his school bag, and returned with a small paper sack. He pulled out a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Hinata gaped. “Where did those come from?”

Had he planned for this? Maybe Hinata didn’t know everything about Kageyama after all.

Kageyama knelt on his knees between Hinata’s legs, bending over to kiss him softly.

“Hinata. You want to do this, right?”

“Yes,” Hinata whispered shakily.

Kageyama sighed and rested his forehead on Hinata’s chest.

He worked him open with his fingers first, slowly, until Hinata was gasping for more.

It felt weird, when Kageyama was inside him. And then it felt right. And then it felt good.

The whole time, though, it felt like a goodbye.

Hinata pressed one hand to his mouth to catch the noises it was trying to make. He reached down with the other hand to touch himself. Kageyama’s heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as he rocked on the top of him. Then his head fell onto the pillow beside Hinata’s and he grunted, “ _Shouyou_ ,” deep and guttural.

Hinata bit down on his lip and came with a shudder.

He stared up at the ceiling as Kageyama fell on top of him, struggling to catch his breath. Hinata felt hollow, suddenly, like his heart and lungs had deserted his body, leaving a dark, vacant chest cavity. He always figured he would feel different after his first time. He wondered when exactly, during their three years together, he had fallen in love with Kageyama. And why he didn’t realize until now.

Kageyama cleaned them up wordlessly as Hinata tried to sort out his emotions. Kageyama was here with him now. So why did he feel so lonely?

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata met his eyes and forced a small smile. Kageyama bent down to kiss it.

“You didn’t answer.”

“I’m good,” Hinata lied.

Kageyama stood up to throw away the wad of soiled tissues in his hand. Then he picked up his phone and began tapping at the screen. It seemed like a detached, indifferent thing to do right after having sex with someone for the first time.

“Are you checking your emails?” Hinata asked.

“Sorry,” Kageyama said, setting his phone back down on his nightstand and climbing into bed.

Hinata turned away from Kageyama, who curled up behind him, draping an arm around him. They’d shared a bed before, but not like this. It would have been nice, if Hinata didn’t feel like he was losing his best friend and the love of his life all at once.

He waited until a soft snore told him that Kageyama was asleep, and he began to cry.

* * *

“You’re Shouyou Hinata from Karasuno.”

“You know me?”

He was the only other person in the gym when Hinata arrived, an upperclassman in a Kansai Volleyball jacket. He was tall, not quite as tall as Kageyama. His hair was messy and dark, but not quite as dark as Kageyama’s. His face was warm and inviting, nothing like Kageyama’s.

Hinata cursed at himself for thinking about him, but he couldn’t help it. Volleyball and Kageyama were permanently linked in his brain. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to step on a court without being haunted by the ghost of setters past.

They hadn’t talked much since starting college. They’d emailed back and forth a little. Kageyama told him what classes he’d registered for. Hinata told Kageyama about his new roommate. Kageyama sent Hinata a picture of his studio apartment. Hinata sent Kageyama a picture of a billboard that reminded him of one of their inside jokes. Kageyama sent him a picture of an orange kitten in a pet shop window that he swore looked just like Hinata.

They never talked about graduation night.

He’d tried to. His “I’m in love with you, how do you feel about me?” email still sat in his drafts folder. It didn’t feel right to say it in an email.

Hinata watched as the rest of the volleyball team began to file into the gymnasium. Kageyama would have liked this gym. It was so much bigger and nicer than the one back home. He would have to remember to take a picture for him.

“I’m Takeharu Futamata,” the upperclassman who’d greeted him said. “Second year. I guess you don’t remember. I played you when I went to Johzenji.”

“Right. The Miyagi prelims.” Hinata tried to remember details of the game, but it had been so long ago. He remembered that he’d had fun.

“I’ve gotten better since then,” Futamata promised.

Hinata believed him, but he had nothing to compare to because he didn’t remember Futamata. Futamata seemed to remember him pretty well though.

“I’ll never forget that game,” he said. “You did this crazy jump off the wall. And that quick attack...”

Hinata couldn’t help but grin fondly. “Our quick attack has gotten way better since then.”

“Our?”

Hinata’s face fell. 

Right. It had been his and Kageyama’s attack. And Kageyama wasn’t his setter anymore.

“Well I’m no prodigy like Tobio Kageyama,” Futamata said. “But I look forward to setting for you.”

“You’re a setter?”

Futamata clenched at his chest like he’d been wounded. “You really don’t remember our game at all, do you?”

“I’ve done a lot of crazy jumps off walls,” Hinata admitted. “They blur together after a while.”

Futamata shrugged, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Well how about we get out there and you show me what you can do?”

* * *

It turned out Hinata worked pretty well with Futamata. Futa was a risk taker, and he seemed to rely on pure faith that Hinata would hit his sets every time. He couldn’t predict Hinata’s every move the way Kageyama could, but the year had just started. They had time to learn.

It was strange training with a new team. It was always bittersweet in high school when members of their team would graduate out. But being on an all new team with eleven other guys he’d never played with before was a whole new adventure for Hinata. It was scary and exciting, and of course Hinata was up for the challenge. He was always up for a challenge.

There was one other person on the team that Hinata knew, though not very well. Yuuki Shibiyama was Hinata’s age and had been libero for Nekoma during their second and third years in high school. He was short, almost as short as Hinata. He was just as fast, too, sharing Hinata’s instinct for being wherever the ball was. He could do on the floor what Hinata did in the air.

Their ace was a towering exchange student named Elias Koch who was friendly enough off the court, but talked more smack than Tanaka while playing. At least Hinata assumed the German phrases Koch strung together after a powerful spike were smack talk. He was too afraid to ask what they meant.

Their captain – a solid, muscular guy named Mitsue Oshido – was a serious, no-nonsense kind of guy, which kept in check Hinata’s propensity towards nonsense. Oshido was a perfectionist like Kageyama. Hinata was secretly grateful for that, because it was Kageyama’s perfectionism that drove Hinata to work so hard in high school.

He knew he’d become a stronger player throughout high school, but to play with an entirely new team and do just as well, better even, that would prove to Hinata and anyone who ever doubted him that he was meant to play volleyball. 

But the longer he trained with his new team, the more he felt his former life slipping away. Kageyama didn’t message at all anymore, and Hinata could hardly blame him for being consumed by his own new life. But it still hurt, and he ached for something familiar.

Soon months had passed without hearing from him, and Hinata’s hope slowly dwindled.

Then Yachi sent a group email. He hadn’t heard from her since graduation, and a wave of nostalgia washed over him when his lock screen read: “From: Yachi, To: You +3 others”.

 _Practice game against Nekoma on Saturday at Karasuno_ , the message read. Short and to the point, nothing like the sappy, encouraging emails she used to send the guys the night before a big game.

Hinata had only just opened the email someone chimed in with a reply.

_What time?_

From Kageyama.

* * *

Kageyama did not go to the practice game.

Hinata tried not to be disappointed. It really was nice to join Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in the stands, and Hinata didn’t want to seem like he’d only come to see Kageyama. Even though he had.

Yachi pulled him into a hug and Hinata buried his face in her hair and inhaled and, yeah, she still smelled like Yachi.

“You don’t sniff your friends,” Tsukishima scolded, and Hinata stuck his tongue out at him like they were still kids.

“But you smell so good, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi quipped, eliciting a giggle from Yachi.

“Your hair got longer,” Hinata said when he pulled away.

“Yours got shorter,” Yachi replied.

“I wanted a change,” Hinata said, running a hand along the side of his head. It was shaved short on the sides, but still messy on top. He didn’t like the cut. The wind felt different when he jumped.

“You should’ve changed the color,” Tsukishima said.

“You should change your face.”

“You look shorter now, if that’s possible.”

“You know what, Sucky-shima? One of these days you’re gonna get hit by a helicopter and it will serve you right.”

Tsukishima responded in English that Hinata didn’t understand, but from the way Yachi snorted he could tell it was an insult. He didn’t mind. There was no bite in his words anymore. Despite Tsukishima’s best efforts, Hinata had grown on him over the last three years.

“You missed me.”

Tsukishima scoffed at the accusation, but his eyes were soft behind his glasses.

Hinata turned to watch the court below them. The team was warming up for the practice game, hitting serves over the net. There were twelve on the team again, eight that Hinata had played with last year and four eager first years.

Coach Ukai was too busy watching the team practice to pay any attention to the alumni in the stands, but Takeda-sensei beamed up at them, and Hinata gave a little wave in return. Next to him stood a small second year – smaller than Hinata had been at that age – taking vigorous notes on a clipboard.

“I can’t believe you got a boy to replace you,” Hinata told Yachi.

“What’s wrong with a boy manager?” she asked.

“Nothing’s _wrong_ with it. It’s just, the Nekoma guys were always so jealous that we had a cute girl.”

Yachi blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear timidly.

“Hinata, stop flirting with Yachan,” Tsukishima scolded, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder.

“I wasn’t flirting!”

Yamaguchi elbowed Tsukishima in the side before leaning over the railing to look past the others at Hinata. “Where’s Kageyama?” he asked.

Hinata’s face grew warm. He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. “Why are you asking me?”

“Because…it’s Kageyama?” Yamaguchi replied, as if he didn’t understand the question.

“Well I haven’t heard from him since that email, when he asked what time the practice match was.”

“You guys don’t talk?” Yachi asked, surprised.

“I mean, not a lot. The last email he sent me was a cat picture he sent me months ago.”

“The one that looks just like you?” Yamaguchi snickered. “He sent me that too.”

Hinata deflated a little at that. He didn’t know that Kageyama had been sending the same pictures to their other friends. So not even their emails were just theirs. The only thing Hinata had of Kageyama was his virginity.

Tsukishima’s eyes met his momentarily before he quickly looked away. Hinata caught his worried frown though. Tsukishima would never admit to being concerned about Hinata.

“Hey Captain!” one of the third years, a kid named Ito, called up to the stands. “Come show us your killer float serve!”

Yamaguchi wasn’t their captain anymore, of course. He’d passed that torch down to Ito when he graduated. But he swelled with pride anyway.

“Yeah, get down here, Tadashi,” Coach Ukai called. “Come show these first years how it’s done!”

Yamaguchi brushed past his fellow alumni, clapping Hinata on the back before descending.

“I can’t believe you and Kageyama don’t talk,” Yachi mused. “I figured when he told me…” Her voice trailed off.

“Told you what?” Hinata asked.

Yachi’s eyes flickered toward Tsukishima momentarily. “It’s nothing.”

Hinata scowled. They were both acting like they knew something he didn’t, which he could handle if the subject were anything but Kageyama. Yachi and Tsukishima were both smarter than Hinata in most regards, but when it came to Kageyama, he’d always thought he was the expert.

Tsukishima cleared his throat. “I saw him last week.”

Hinata’s head snapped in his direction against his will. “You did?”

“My team played a practice match against his.”

“Oh.”

He knew Kageyama and Tsukishima had both chosen universities in Tokyo, but it didn’t occur to him that they might run into each other. He wondered if they’d spoken. What would they even talk about? Could they even hold a conversation without Hinata or Yamaguchi or Yachi there to mediate?

Yachi stared at Hinata for a moment like she was expecting a response from him. When he didn’t say anything, she turned back to Tsukishima.

“Did you talk to him?”

It was the question Hinata was desperate but too embarrassed to ask. He had a feeling Yachi gathered as much.

“He asked me how Hinata’s doing.”

Hinata’s heart sped up. Kageyama had asked Tsukishima about him? Why?

“What did you say?”

“I said, ‘How the hell should I know, I don’t keep tabs on that ginger tornado.’”

* * *

Karasuno lost their practice match against Nekoma. Yamaguchi told them they’d be fine, that you learn more from losing than from winning. Yamaguchi had grown over his three years on the team from a shy kid to a confident leader, and he had a gift for motivating people.

“That’s why you were our captain,” Hinata told him later, when Yamaguchi treated them all to meat buns from a street vendor. Kageyama had been vice captain, because Yamaguchi was too good-natured and he needed someone mean and blunt to balance him out, and Tsukishima was too petty to be effective.

The sun was setting, but it was still warm out, and it felt nice to be sitting in the grass eating meat buns with his old teammates. This was the familiarity he’d been missing.

“Something is different about you,” Yamaguchi said, examining him.

Yachi nodded. “I noticed it too.”

Hinata frowned. “I mean, my hair…”

“No, something else,” Yamaguchi cut him off.

“It’s your energy,” Yachi said. “It’s changed. You seem calmer.”

“You haven’t let college suck the joy out of you, have you?”

All three of them studied him carefully, and Hinata shrank back under their scrutiny.

“Stop! No! My joy is fine. It’s thriving.”

“Then why don’t I have the urge to kill you?” Tsukishima asked.

Yamaguchi laughed, and Hinata laid back in the grass, a bittersweet smile on his lips.

“I have been a little homesick,” he admitted.

Yachi reached out and grabbed his hand. “Me too,” she said. “I’ve missed you guys.”

“We should hang out more often,” Yamaguchi said.

“Yeah. This is nice,” Tsukishima agreed, uncharacteristically sincere.

None of them mentioned the piece that was missing. Tsukishima was right; it was good to be home. Hinata was happy to see his friends again. He wasn’t even disappointed that Kageyama wasn’t there. At least that was what he told the aching in his chest that still refused to go away.

* * *

When Hinata arrived for Monday morning practice, the team was huddled around their captain eagerly. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, stepping up behind Futamata.

“The bracket is out for the summer tournament in Tokyo.”

“Let me see.”

“Step aside,” Koch said. “ _Lütter_ can’t see.”

Hinata rolled his eyes at Koch’s pet name for him as he was shoved to the front of the group. According to Koch, it was a term of endearment for small children, but at least it sounded nicer than _Schietbüdel_ , which is what he called Futamata, so Hinata let it slide.

“We’ll play Osaka in the first round,” Oshido was telling the team. “Then when we win that round, we play the winner of the Waseda versus Meiji match that same day, so conserve your energy during that first match if you can. Waseda is a strong team.”

Hinata’s breath hitched. He recognized the name of that school.

“Waseda?” Koch said, clapping Hinata on the shoulder. “Isn’t that your _wunderkind_ setter’s school?”

It was true. In two weeks, Hinata would see Kageyama again for the first time in months. For the first time since they’d had sex in Kageyama’s childhood bedroom on graduation night.

“Promise you won’t leave me for him,” Futamata said with a wink.

* * *

“Shouyou!”

A familiar voice called his name through the crowd. Hinata was tackled from behind moments later and he laughed giddily.

“Noya!” he cried, without even turning around. He would recognize that suffocating grip anywhere.

Nishinoya rested his chin on Hinata’s shoulder and grinned.

“I saw that you were gonna be here,” he said. “Yachi told me you played for Kansai.”

“Who’s the little guy, _Shouyou_?” Koch scoffed.

“Noya is the best libero in Japan,” Hinata replied. Shibayama scowled, but Hinata couldn’t help that it was the truth. “And I _like_ being called ‘Shouyou’. This means we’re good friends now, Koch.”

“Hey, I’m closer to you than Koch!” Futamata protested. “I’m calling you ‘Shouyou’ now too.”

“Make it to the finals so I can play against you, okay Shouyou?” Nishinoya said, squeezing him tighter. “I can’t wait to receive every one of your spikes.”

“You could never,” Hinata replied, shaking him off his shoulders.

Nishinoya sidled up to him, wrapping an affectionate arm around him. “Tell me you’re in the starting lineup.”

Hinata grinned. “Yeah, I’m a middle blocker.”

“You’re excited about that?”

“Well, I get to play,” Hinata said simply. 

He’d been Karasuno’s ace his third year, but he was playing with more experienced players now. He would have to work his way back to the top, and he was mature enough now to understand that. And besides, it turned out Hinata was still the greatest decoy, even without Kageyama.

“Who’s your setter?” Nishinoya asked. “Can he keep up with you?”

Futamata waved.

Nishinoya pointed at him, recognition registering on his face. “Johzenji, right?”

Futamata smiled. “At least someone remembered.”

“That’s right,” Nishinoya said. “The Miyagi preliminary tournament, second year. You handed us the first set when you tossed the ball too high.”

Futamata’s face turned red.

“Hey, don’t underestimate Futamata, okay? He’s got killer instincts,” Hinata said with a laugh.

His skin buzzed with nervousness and excitement as he scanned the other teams around him. There were faces he recognized in the crowd from various high school games, and a lot of new faces that he hoped he would get a chance to play against, bigger and more intimidating than anyone he’d played before. This was his first college tournament. Hinata was ready.

“Look!” Nishinoya said, pointing somewhere over Hinata’s right shoulder. “It’s Kageyama!”

Hinata’s heart stopped as Nishinoya waved like mad.

He turned around and there he was just a few meters away, staring at him with wide eyes. Hinata’s face probably mirrored his, the same shell-shocked expression. He knew he would see Kageyama today, but he figured he could avoid it until the tournament was well under way, when Kansai inevitably faced Waseda in the second heat.

“That short guy?” one of Kageyama’s teammates said. “He’s the one you had such great chemistry with in high school?”

On the court, he surely meant.

Kageyama didn’t break eye contact with Hinata. “Don’t let his height fool you,” he said. “He can fly.”

* * *

“Waseda won in the third set,” Futamata said, sinking down to the floor beside Hinata.

Hinata knew they would. His team had beaten Osaka in two sets, and the rest of his team had gone to see the end of the Waseda v Meiji match. Hinata couldn’t work up the nerve though, and waited in a relatively deserted hallway for the game to be over.

“Did something happen with that guy?” Futamata asked.

“Kageyama?”

“Something definitely happened. I could tell. The whole team could tell, the way you two were looking at each other this morning.”

“He was my best friend, that’s all,” Hinata mumbled.

“Right. Well. Captain’s worried you won’t be on your game.”

Hinata puffed out his chest. “I can play Kageyama!”

“Hey, I never doubted you!” Futa bumped his shoulder against Hinata’s. “Are you disappointed that I’ll be the one setting for you?”

“Of course not.”

“It’s okay if you are,” Futamata said. “We can’t all be child prodigies. _Wunderkind_. That’s what Koch called him.”

“We worked really well together,” Hinata admitted. “But I’m still a good player without him.”

“I know,” Futamata said. “I just watched that last set though. He’s scary good.”

“Yeah. Nobody controls the court the way Kageyama does.”

“You know him better than anyone on the court. Anything we can do to throw off his game?”

Hinata laughed. “We’ll find Waseda’s weakness, but believe me, it’s not gonna be him. He’s a monster.”

Futamata gave him a little half smile, slapping his knee lightly. “Let’s win this game, okay?”

He stood up and offered Hinata a hand. Hinata accepted, letting Futamata pull him to his feet.

“Do me a favor?” he said, brushing dust off the back of his shorts.

“Hm?”

“Give me some of those high tosses.”

Hinata could fly higher than ever now. He wanted Kageyama to see.

* * *

The slapping of the ball against the floor echoed through the silent gymnasium. The air was thick with anticipation. Waseda had the first serve. Hinata stood ready, hands up. He glanced across the net at Kageyama. He found that Kageyama was staring back and his breath caught in his throat.

He heard the familiar smack of a hand against a volleyball. Then the ball sailed through the air and slammed into Hinata’s face. He landed on his back with a thud.

“It’s still in play!” Oshido called, diving over Hinata for the ball.

He sent it to Futamata, who tossed to Koch.

Hinata watched from the floor as Kageyama leapt into the air a split second before Koch did. He blocked the spike easily and the ball landed with a thud at Koch’s feet.

“Are you okay?” Futamata asked, offering Hinata a hand.

“I’m fine. I receive with my face all the time.”

Hinata let his setter pull him up, glancing briefly at Kageyama to find that he was staring at him once again.

“Shake it off,” Futamata whispered in his ear. “My next set is going to you. Jump high.”

Hinata nodded, trying to ignore Kageyama’s death glare. He stared straight ahead, but he could still see him in his peripheral.

The serve came to Hinata again. He wondered if it was on purpose. Maybe Waseda had decided he was the weak spot. Maybe they knew that Kageyama would distract him.

He was ready for it this time, his forearms stinging as he sent the ball back to Futamata.

He ran and jumped. High. But too soon. His hand swung at nothing, and the ball sailed over his head moments later.

“What was that?” Futamata hissed. “Did you forget I’m not Kageyama?”

“You were right,” one of the Waseda players said loudly. “He can fly. Can’t hit for shit though.”

Hinata’s cheeks burned.

“Hinata!” Oshido shouted. “Leave whatever beef you have with Waseda’s setter back in high school and get your head in the game. Please.”

“S-sorry,” he muttered, shaking out his arms.

“It’s just two points,” Futamata said. “Third time’s the charm, right?”

 _Right. Just two points_ , Hinata told himself. _Don’t look at Kageyama_.

Hinata forced himself to focus on the game, and when the next set came to him, he did hit it, making split-second eye contact with Kageyama before connecting with the ball. Kageyama looked stunned as the it sailed past him, landing with a smack on the boundary line.

Futamata cheered and wrapped Hinata in a bear hug from behind. Kageyama’s head snapped in his direction, eyes narrowed. Hinata felt a chill.

“Futa,” he whispered. He cupped his hand around his mouth. “Keep touching me.”

“What?” Futamata cried, letting go of Hinata like he’d been burned.

“Just.” Hinata stomped his foot, turning to face his setter. “Look at him,” he whispered through gritted teeth.

Futamata’s eyes flickered toward Kageyama and he gasped. He grabbed Hinata’s arm and pulled him closer. “Is he jealous?” he whispered into Hinata’s ear, so close that Hinata could feel his breath. Kageyama glared daggers at him. “Did you two…?”

Hinata nodded shortly.

“You wanted to find his weakness,” he said. “I think I’m it.”

Futamata released his arm with a shrug. “This is evil,” he said, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “But I’m on board.”

Kageyama missed the next spike that came his way, this one from Koch, and the one after that, Hinata. He fumbled a set, sending it too low for his wing spiker to hit it over the net, after Futamata reached out and lightly brushed Hinata’s wrist with his fingertips.

Waseda’s coach subbed him out after that. He composed himself in time for the second set, though, and that was when Hinata learned that Kageyama’s jump serve had gotten more accurate than ever. He sent them all directly to Futamata, hard, the first one nailing him in the stomach. Hinata was sure he had personal reasons for doing this, but it had the added effect of Futamata being unable to recover in time to set up decent spikes. Then Futa stepped up his game by smacking Hinata’s ass and calling him Shouyou as often and as loudly as he could. Kansai won in two sets.

It was Hinata’s first time beating Kageyama. And it felt awful.

* * *

Hinata had a bad habit of running into the last person he wanted to see in the bathroom. For once, he would like to pee in peace. But as soon as the door shut behind him, he spotted Kageyama at the sink, washing his hands. Kageyama stared at him through the mirror.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Hinata rocked on his feet awkwardly. “You okay?”

Kageyama shrugged, tearing his eyes away from Hinata for what felt like the first time that day. “I’ll be fine. Coach’ll probably make me do extra laps next practice.”

“Sorry.”

“I know better than to let emotions get to me. Not your fault.”

It was, but Hinata said nothing. He just looked at his feet.

“Is he your friend? That setter?”

“Futamata?”

“I don’t like him.”

That was honest in a distinctly Kageyama way. The possessiveness was new though, and a little unflattering.

“He’s a good setter and a nice guy.”

Kageyama grunted.

Hinata rolled his eyes. “He’s also straight.”

Kageyama’s face flushed and Hinata knew that he’d been right. Kageyama was jealous of Futamata. And not just because he was setting for Hinata.

“Your hair is shorter.”

Hinata ran a hand through his hair. “I’m letting it grow out.”

“You look older.”

“I am. Five months older.”

Had it really been five months since he’s last seen Kageyama? Hinata couldn’t fathom it. There was a time when they couldn’t go an entire weekend without hanging out.

“You look the same,” he said.

Kageyama turned around so they stood face to face. “Where are you staying tonight?” he asked.

Hinata gave him the name of the hotel where his team was staying. It was a nice place, much nicer than anywhere they’d stayed in high school. Kageyama probably knew the area. It wasn’t far from Waseda University.

Kageyama licked his lips. “Go for a run tonight,” he said.

Hinata swallowed. “I have to pee,” he said.

* * *

“Going somewhere?” Futamata asked.

“Just for a run,” Hinata replied, pulling his shoelace tight.

“Let me grab my shoes. I’ll come with you.”

“No!” Hinata shouted abruptly, causing Futamata to flinch. “I mean, I need to be alone.”

Futamata raised an eyebrow. “You’re meeting Kageyama, aren’t you?”

Hinata bit his lips to pinch them shut.

Futamata rolled his eyes. “Go. I’ll cover for you.”

“Futa, you’re the best person I know.”

Kageyama was waiting for him on the sidewalk, staring out at the street when Hinata walked out the door of the hotel. He took a deep breath.

And sprinted down the sidewalk.

“Hey!” Kageyama cried, running after him.

Hinata liked running with Kageyama. It felt right, like everything was simple again. Like they were kids again, racing to morning practice.

It wasn’t exactly the same. They were in Tokyo, which meant more people on the sidewalk to dodge. His hair was shorter now. It didn’t whip around in his face the way it used to. And his legs were stronger. He stayed ahead of Kageyama for four blocks before Kageyama called out to him.

“Hinata! Wait!”

Hinata stopped, hunched over with his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. “What?”

Kageyama grabbed him by the elbow, turning him down a different road. “It’s this way,” he said.

“Where are we going?”

* * *

Kageyama’s apartment, it turned out, wasn’t far from the hotel. He unlocked the door and pulled Hinata inside.

Hinata looked around. It was small. Kitchen, living room and bedroom all in one space. Hinata had seen pictures, but it was still weird to see in person.

Something furry rubbed against his shin, and Hinata jumped. Kageyama rolled his eyes, scooping up the little ginger cat.

“Relax. It’s just Kaede.”

Hinata stared, amazed to see Kageyama holding a cat. One that he recognized, no less.

“Is that the same cat you sent me a picture of?”

Kageyama nodded.

“You brought it home?”

“She didn’t leave me any choice,” Kageyama said, as if that explained everything. “You can pet her if you want. She’s friendly.”

“She’d have to be if she let you adopt her,” Hinata replied, reaching out to stroke the cat’s head. She leaned into his touch, purring softly.

“Hinata.”

“Hm,” Hinata said, scratching under Kaede’s ear.

“Why did you cry?”

“Huh?”

“Graduation night, after we…”

Hinata dropped his hand. He felt something twist in his stomach. He wondered if he’d heard wrong. Kaede meowed, then lost interest, jumping down to the floor.

“You were asleep,” Hinata said.

“Your crying woke me up,” Kageyama confessed. “I didn’t know what to do. I thought you’d be embarrassed, so I didn’t say anything.”

“Since when do you care if I’m embarrassed?”

Kageyama didn’t answer. He didn’t have to.

_Since we had sex._

Hinata sighed. “I guess I was feeling too many things all at once.”

Kageyama nodded, like he knew exactly what Hinata meant. Like he’d been just as overwhelmed.

“What about now?” he asked.

“Huh?”

Kageyama reached for his hand. “What do you feel now?”

Hinata stared at their hands. It all came flooding back. That night, Kageyama holding his hand as they walked home. The way Kageyama’s lips felt against his collarbone. The emptiness he’d felt thinking he might never see Kageyama again. He could feel all of those emotions again, good and bad, all at once. They formed a knot in his chest.

“You stopped emailing me,” he accused.

“You stopped emailing me too,” Kageyama replied.

“You didn’t go to the Nekoma game.”

“I never said I was going to.”

“But I thought you were going to. I went there to see you.”

“You did?”

Hinata pulled back his hand and folded his arms across his chest. He refused to meet Kageyama’s eyes. He was still angry, wanted to stay angry. Kageyama sighed and crossed the room to the sofa. Kaede hopped onto the arm next to him. 

“Hinata,” he said, and Hinata followed obediently, taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa. Kageyama licked his lips, staring down at his lap.

“You cried,” he said quietly. “I thought you regretted it.”

“Oh,” Hinata breathed.

In the five months since it happened, he’d never considered what Kageyama had felt that night. It seemed like a foolish oversight now.

“I didn’t think you’d want to see me,” Kageyama continued.

“Oh.”

“But you did?”

Hinata’s throat burned. Tears stung his eyes. He wanted to be angry at Kageyama. He wanted to believe it was all his fault that Hinata had been hurting for the last five months. He didn’t want to know that Kageyama had been hurting too, that there was something he could have done to fix everything if only he’d had the guts to talk to him.

“Yeah,” he said finally.

“What can I do now?”

Kageyama’s eyes were pleading.

“I don’t –” Hinata choked. He took a deep breath. “I don’t want to wait five months to see you again.”

“Okay.”

He said it like a promise, but Hinata didn’t know what he was promising.

“Okay what?”

Kageyama scooted across the sofa, grabbing Hinata by the shoulders and twisting his upper body toward him so they faced each other. Hinata thought he was going to kiss him at first, but he just pressed their foreheads together. His hair was damp with sweat.

“I’ll visit you,” he whispered, his breath tickling Hinata’s lips. “Every weekend. I’ll call you every day. I’ll give you a wake-up call every morning. Whatever you want.”

Hinata swallowed. “Really?”

“Whatever you want,” Kageyama repeated. “Just. Please love me.”

Hinata’s heart pounded. “I do.”

* * *

This time felt different. The first time felt like the end of something great. This time felt like the beginning of something better. Kageyama kissed him like he couldn’t get enough of the taste, pressed him into the mattress like he was afraid he might escape. Whispered “I love you” like Hinata might have forgotten in the last ten seconds.

He felt full when they’d finished, complete. He felt like draping himself across Kageyama and staying there forever, his team and the summer tournament be damned. He tucked his head under Kageyama’s chin and listened to his heart beat. It was in sync with his own.

“So are you just gonna cry every time then, or…?”

“Shut up, Kageyama!” Hinata choked. He hadn’t realized he’d been crying. “I’m feeling too many things again.”

Kageyama carded a hand through his hair. “Tell me.”

“There’s too much to tell,” Hinata replied. He’d never been good at putting feelings into words. “I just. I don’t think I even realized how much I missed you.”

Hinata closed his eyes. His head rose and fell with Kageyama’s breaths. He could fall asleep like this, sticky with sweat, Kageyama’s hand buried in his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama whispered.

“For what?”

“I should have told you sooner.”

“Me too,” Hinata said.

Kageyama sighed. “I just. I wish it hadn’t taken me until graduation night to figure it out.”

Hinata laughed, and Kageyama let out an indignant huff.

“Why is that funny, dumbass?”

“Because we’re _both_ dumbasses,” he murmured happily. “Graduation night…”

“Oh,” Kageyama said softly. “You too?”

“Whatever,” Hinata said, sitting up, Kageyama’s hand falling limply onto the bed. “I don’t think it was a waste. I mean, the last five months were, maybe. But those three years were…” He searched his brain for the right word.

“Good,” Kageyama said.

Hinata smiled. “Good.”

He ran a thumb along Kageyama’s jawline. It felt unreal that he was here in front of him.

“I think Yachi knew first,” Kageyama told him.

“Why’s that?”

“Before graduation she, uh, gifted me with…condoms and lube.” Kageyama’s cheeks turned red. “She said I’d thank her later.”

“Kageyama!” He fell forward and buried his face in Kageyama’s pillow. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“I know! That’s why I didn’t tell you about it!”

Hinata remembered Yachi’s face at the Nekoma game. That _look_ she’d given him like she knew something he didn’t.

“So did you?” he asked, lifting his head to meet Kageyama’s eyes. “Thank her later?”

“Yeah, right after.”

“Kageyama!”

“What?”

“Only you would think that’s a normal thing to do!”

“To what? Thank a friend for a favor?”

“Yes, you’re absolutely right. In fact, I’m gonna send Yachi an email right now to thank her for the lube.”

He made a move for his phone and Kageyama yelped, grabbing him by the wrist.

“No you’re right, it’s weird.”

Hinata laughed, settling back into the bed.

“You know,” he said. “Now that I think about it, I think Tsukishima knew too.”

“Why?”

Hinata shrugged. “Because he’s smarter than us. Don’t tell him I said that though.”

* * *

Hinata sipped from his can of beer. It was warm and tasted like ass, but still, this was nice. Hanging out with the guys again. Settled between Kageyama’s legs, one step below him on Yamaguchi’s porch. Kageyama’s arms wrapped lazily around his shoulders and his chin resting atop his head.

“You two are gross,” Tsukishima said.

“Who cares?” Kageyama grumbled. He planted a kiss on Hinata’s head, probably just to bug Tsukishima, but it felt nice anyway.

“Young love,” Tsukishima said, like it disgusted him. The way Hinata would have said “celery” or “spiders”.

“Careful Tsukishima,” he warned. “You know tall, mean and emotionally stunted is my type.”

That earned him a snicker from Yamaguchi and a smack on the side of the head from Kageyama.

“You know,” Hinata said, “I didn’t think we’d see each other again after graduation.”

“I told you we would!” Yamaguchi cried, offended.

“Yeah but. Everyone says that.”

“Tsukki and I hang out all the time. It’s not our fault you two let your communication issues get in the way.”

“Honestly I thought we’d be doing this sooner,” Tsukishima said, downing his beer. “I mean, we knew on graduation night that you two were about to go off and bone…”

“We didn’t even know we were gonna do that!”

“…but I didn’t think it would take five months _after_ that for you to figure out you liked each other.”

Tsukishima smirked at Kageyama, and Hinata could tell without seeing him that Kageyama was scowling at Tsukishima. _As it should be_ , he thought.

“We should make plans together,” he said suddenly. “I mean all of us. With Yachi.”

“Hm,” Tsukishima mused. “Aquarium?”

“We could go to the beach,” Yamaguchi suggested.

“Play volleyball,” Kagayama mumbled into Hinata’s hair.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “A one track mind, this one. This man only knows how to do one thing.”

“Not true,” Hinata disagreed. “I happen to know first hand a few other things he’s good at.”

Tsukishima threw his empty beer can at Hinata’s head.

Hinata laughed. He felt light, happy. It felt right, being here now. Life was finally…

“This is good,” Kageyama whispered, so only Hinata could hear.

Life was good.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyy, this is my first Kagehina fic. I thought I'd start with something simple before trying to write a multi-chapter story. There's no special reason I chose Futamata to be Hinata's new setter except that I wanted a very minor character from the show and I love Johzenji.
> 
> This one might get a sequel from Kageyama's pov, featuring more jealous Kageyama.
> 
> I realized after posting that none of my italics copied over, but I think they're all fixed now.


End file.
